The problem of extracting a broken bolt from a tapped bore is a commonly encountered problem and many arrangements have been proposed for performing this particular task. Frequently the bolt shank breaks off at a location below the surface of the part in which the bolt is threaded, and in these cases the standard method of procedure is to first bore or form some type of non-circular recess into the bolt shank to receive the end of a tool which can be turned to apply a torque unthreading the bolt shank from the tapped bore. This particular process is time consuming and can be extremely difficult in most cases where the bolt or a tap is of a relatively hard or heat treated metal.
The present invention is especially directed to the provision of a bolt extracting device which does not require the formation of any holes or opening in the bolt or tap to be extracted.